Joking, is for those who are afraid
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Joker gets an apprentice. The Young Justice find out. Doyle is getting involved? And missing Cryptid Tech? How does this all fit together. Don't you be Joshing me. Even you can't escape these sad eyes. It IS a crossover. Just wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet and gentle the rain doth fall. Until two families bear lone children. Who meet in adolescence. One is thought lost. So the other lets itself be known. The other waits. Looking for its child. Its heir to all it ever had. Both to do battle for light even if concealed in darkness. When will this happen? One can only guess.

Joker's hide out

"Ha ha! My boy you show great talent! To love an enemy to pieces with laughter is a great thing," said Joker. He was having a blast. Just a week ago he had found a unique child that seemed to have a similar sense of humor as he did. He was a bright boy with a playful attitude. Quiet contrary to Batman and Robin.

He wore large, baggy, yellow and red striped pants that were held up by a belt. Over it was a puffy yellow clown shirt. Over it was a red vest with green ascents that looked like a smile from far away, but a dangerous snake up close. He wore a jester's hat with many little bells. It made him look cute and innocent. He wore white face makeup and red lipstick for a clown look. His eyes had thick black mascara. His hands had dainty white gloves. His feet had small green shoes that swirled at the toe. On both of his ankles were two large bells. Despite all of that, he could move around silently and effortlessly.

Joker smiled larger. He was a perfect little clown. Except that he always had an innocent and questioning frown on his face. Like a little kid when they ask why the sky is blue. He only smiled when he heard a really good joke or when the Joker was especially nice to him.

He was also quiet the acrobat. As if he was born to be in the circus. A dark, demented, and evil circus. He was watching him flip threw the air as light as a feather and as quiet as silence itself. He landed on his toes and waited.

"Come over here boy. You need a name."

The kid walked over. His bells were clear and sounded light and fun. Like a clown.

"Yes Mi lord of jokes," he smiled. Joker liked when he used a fake accent. He was perfect.

"Since you are a joker like me, but you aren't me, I've decided that you are a…"

"A wildcard?"

"What?"

"A wildcard. Everything changes when there is a joker. And a Joker is a wildcard."

Joker rubbed his chin. _Not bad. Not bad at all._

"Yes you are a bit of a wildcard. But you seem to be holding all the cards. You seem to know a bit more than the average child. You seem more like a conman. A josher of sorts."

The kid gave a questioning look.

"A josher?"

"When you are joshing, you're kidding. And Josh means to banter or to make fun of. So from this day forth, you will be Josher."

"And when I'm not in costume?"

Joker stopped. This kid didn't just want to be an apprentice; he wanted him to be a parental like figure. Joker thought for a moment. Josh might be too dangerous. Sounds to close to Josher. And he didn't want to lose his apprentice yet.

When joker looked at his wrist, he noticed his dark skin. Not all African, but probably half.

"When you look normal, you will be called Bujune."

"What does that mean?" 

The Joker gave a sad glance over him.

"It means, sorrow and troubles."

"Like all villains, I am with them," he said.

"What?"

"Without Bujune, I don't think there would be any criminals to begin with," he smiled. Joker loved it.

"Yes! Like Heroes and Dayo! We are Villains and Bujune."

"Dayo?"

"Arriving joy."

"Oh Matata! You really are a joker!"

Wally

He sat alone in the young justice mountain. He was at school when everyone else was sent on a mission so he had nothing better to do. He was watching the news on the large television.

"In more news more and more children seem to be disappearing," said the newswoman. Wally was eating an ice pop when pictures showed up. They were all just normal kids. They all appeared on the screen at the same time. But one showed up about five seconds after all the others.

"And here is a new missing kid named…. Zak Saturday," she said. Wally wasn't listening. This kid was defiantly not normal. He wore a turtle neck jump suit from what he could see. Being shoulders up. And his bangs were white. Before he could think about it anymore an alarm went off. He looked over at the screen. Crime in Gotham. Right when Batman was away. He could get there fast enough.

He quickly left the mountain and ran to Gotham. When he got to the jewelry store, he saw the Joker with a large bag. He swiped it right from him.

"I'm sorry, but those don't match your eyes."

Wally jumped. Behind him was the funniest looking kid. He was dressed like a clown. His hat was tinkling with the little bells. He cocked his head sideways. His eyes looked as though they were closed. But Wally could tell he was making them stay like that. As if so Wally couldn't peer into his soul. He hit the bag making the jewelry fly everywhere. Wally was so surprised he froze for a second. Then he chased after the kid and the Joker. Unfortunately they got away. Not all the jewelry was there either.

Joker

"Nice moves kid. Too bad we don't have any of the jewels," he said. Josher reached down and took his shoe off. He flipped it upside down and gold rings fell out. He shook his vest and three diamond necklaces fell out. He removes a glove and out came five jeweled bracelets.

"Ah Ha! You really do have all the cards kiddo!"

Josher gave him a nice warm smile. He fully opened his eyes too. They were impossibly dark brown. He knew that Harley and even Poison Ivy would love him.

**Okay peeps. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Josher entered the Joker's hideout with the loot he had been able to get. He danced around for a minute and then sat down. Joker gave a warm smile. He was so innocent. So pure. So corruptible. And yet, it seemed as though he was already somewhat corrupt. He took off his hat. Joker was shocked to see jet black hair until you got to his forehead. There it was snow-white. It looked like a little star.

Bujune looked over at Joker with soft, sweet and wondering eyes. He smiled a small smile. He began to wash off his face paint. He had a dark toned skin. But it was obvious he had white blood in him. He was smaller than Joker imagined. He was about the same age as the boy wonder.

"Mr. Joker, do you want me to leave?" he asked sweetly. Joker knew that it might be safer to do that, but he liked the kid. Like he was his own son. It was weird because he'd known this kid less than a month.

"No. And call me Joker young Adede," he said quickly. He never knew that living in Africa would come in handy. This kid needed to know his heritage.

"But I'm no cricket!" he yelled playfully. Joker laughed at his comment. Adede did mean cricket. He was glad to see that this kid would understand some of his more obscure language jokes. Joker heard the door open. It was Ivy and Harley stopping by for a visit.

"Down here!" Joker yelled. Ivy and Harley were in the room a minute later. Bujune sat in the corner, waiting to either be introduced or noticed.

"Oh my. Honey who is that A-dor-able little boy," said Harley walking over to Bujune. He bowed to her. He wasn't ready for Harley's hug. She squeezed the air out of him. When she let go he gasped for air.

"That's my apprentice," said Joker.

"He's a bit small," said Ivy. Bujune smiled.

"The smallest is the most deadly. For they are the ones who can stalk from _anywhere_," he said with an evil smile. Joker and Harley laughed. Ivy's mouth twitched. He acted like a son of Harley and Joker. He wasn't what she imagined when the Joker said he had an apprentice. But it worked well.

Joker looked at Bujune. He yawned loudly. It was late, and he wasn't accustom to this kind of life yet. He looked at Ivy and Harley.

"Got to take munchkin here to bed," he said. Bujune gave him an evil look.

"But I'm not tired," he yelled. Joker looked at Ivy. She sighed. She made a plant grow and pin him down. Then she decided she'd be funny. She used the plants to tie him up and then they wrapped into a bow. She then gave him to the Joker.

"Here. From the stork to you. Take care," she said with no emotion. Harley laughed.

"Oh I always wanted a son!" she said energetically. Joker laughed too. This was going over very well. He took Bujune to his room. It was used when he had guests, which he never did.

He put Bujune down on the bed. He looked at him. He had already fallen asleep. His long eyelashes would be killer when he started dating. He left him to talk to Harley and Ivy. He needed to get him into school.

Bujune.

He opened his eyes. He felt warm. The warmth of a family. He used to have this when he was younger. But, when his power came back, they shunned him. He'd be lucky to graduate high school alive. He hoped that the family he was in now would love him enough not to kill him, or sell him after they discovered his power. He thought back to his family.

"Bujune," he said softly. That was his name now. Zak was now dead.

**Okay folks please review. It will get better I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bujune of the jokes. Ten months he had been in Gotham. Ten months he had sidestepped, danced, skipped, and pirouetted out of the grasp of the cops and Batman himself. Not that Joker took him out often.

Joker had seen him more as an ace up his sleeve to use seldom. Not that he didn't _teach_ him anything. He would make him learn about the chemicals. Or die trying. He was a sadistic man. Hartley wasn't too nice either. She was surprisingly abusive. She often hit him if he was being "stupid". It wasn't his fault he was raised outside the norms of society. Despite that he was treated fairly well. He could cook for Joker and his "guests" and Joker wouldn't ask about his past or how he was able to do half the things he could. His eyes ghosted over in a soft haze. He gave himself a quick and small hug. They wouldn't take him back. That didn't mean he didn't miss them any less.

He missed the wrestling. He missed the given warmth. He missed the lack of secrets. He missed seeing the world. He missed his mom and dad. He missed his brothers and sister. Heck, he even missed Francis and all his grey man ways. But he couldn't go back. He was a criminal now. A criminal monster.

_"Monster. How should I feel... creatures lie here... looking through the window," _he sang softly feeling a familiar pounding in his head. A dire need to release the fervent power building deep within himself. His pain began to grow as the building continued. Looking around quickly he decided to release. He relaxed his muscles and felt his eyes begin to burn. The room was enveloped in an unnatural titian blaze. He sighed in relief as the blaze leaked out of the room and about the building taking away the pain built up in his body. Waves of bliss coursed in his veins as the burning pain receded.

He then collapsed to then cold floor enjoying its frigid acceptance. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall deep into the pools of unconsciousness, relishing in his new numbness. Unaware of the stir beneath the thin skin of earth.

-.-

"It doesn't add up," Robin said softly. He looked over the crime files again. Batman was out and he was grounded for a little "action" outside of Gotham without him. So he decided to look into the recent crime files. Someone was helping Joker. And there was no lead as to who that might be. There were blurs and shadows. A phantom of sorts. The only clue was in the audio. The soft tinkering of bells and a somber laugh. He closed his eyes, pinching his nose in frustration. What was he missing?

An alarm rattled him from his moment of annoying madness that he was drawing himself to. He pulled up the screen of the disturbance. A stream of footage showed news feed. An old building in the darkest and foulest part of Gotham not far from Artemis's home was enveloped in an orange flame yet it was not burning. It stood menacingly above the street. Faces seemed to be made consisting of nothing short of horror.

He narrowed his eyes. That wasn't normal. Or natural. He glanced around the scene looking for his infamous mentor. Sure enough he saw him slip inside the building. He sighed silently before deciding that this would only drive him mad if he wasn't talking to someone. He pulled out his com link and sent out a signal.

"Hey KF."

**And uh. Sorry lost inspiration. Send me ideas. I kind of need them right now…**


	4. Chapter 4

"So we are running toward the freaky glow?" Kid Flash asked as he carried the boy wonder on his back.

"Yep."

"And this glow is going to lead us to Joker's little friend?" Kid Flash asked.

"Most likely."

"Sounds like fun," Wally muttered. He never mentioned seeing a little fool helping Joker about a year ago. He wasn't allowed in Gotham without Flash or Batman so the little incident was as covered up as possible. Not really excited to see the small clown again. The clown was... Not quite Gotham.

Most villains held a certain feel associating them with a territory or stomping ground. Central for example was more steal, don't kill, don't ruin the escape villains. Metropolis was puppeteers and manipulators adored by the populous or just insanely powerful you had to respect. Gotham was half self-righteous "heroes" and half psychopathically insane. The small clown working with Joker didn't quite fit those molds. He fit more of a Central villain. An, "It's a living" villain. Strangely enough, the little clown would probably get along well with James now that he thought about it. He shook his head quickly. He needed to focus.

In no time at all they stood in front of the building of horrors. Wally finally gave the place a long look. Orange light licked the buildings and ground creating images of serpents and tortured souls.

"Doesn't look safe."

Robin snorted, "When is it ever safe?"

"Good point," Wally said. Both boys walked inside the malevolent building. Wally shuddered at the physical manifestation of evil energy. Robin just kept moving. Wally followed the ninja bird deeper into the hell hole.

* * *

><p>Zak groaned as he tossed and turned on the floor grabbing his head in pain. He felt the darkness of Kur weave throughout his body and pouring through his veins. His eyes burned with cold fire and pain.<p>

The room stained orange, furniture morphing into humanoid forms. Sweat poured off his brow and into his eyes. His breath grew labored trying to slow his steadily speeding heartbeat. Visions of his past danced in his head. The nagas, the scientists and a jet pack.

_"We'll be back later Zak," his mom kissed his star kissed forehead._

_"Mom!" Zak whined. His mother smiled at him._

_"We won't be long Zak. Paul and Henry are here in case something happens," Doc Saturday commented._

_"Be good," his mom said waving goodbye._

_"I will," Zak told them. He turned to face the older scientists, ready for a quiet evening of not watching hours of "UFO" sightings. Those were just awful._

_The night dragged on as Komodo and Zon slept while Fiskerton left for his night time prowl. Paul and Henry kept an eye on Zak while also continuing their work. It was around nine the headache came._

_There was nothing special about it. Just a regular headache. But as the night continued on the headache began hammering the inside of his head. He heard hissing that just grew louder as the pounding grew faster. Paul came in to check on him around ten. Henry was dealing with the southern alarm. Paul froze for a moment. Zak could hear him pull out the communicator used between the scientists._

_"Arthur, get the chamber ready... He's Kur."_

_His eyes widened as he bolted up. His head pounded even harder forcing him to lie down. He groaned in pain as he heard explosions. The foundation rumbling and his fear spiking. The room bathed in an unearthly orange glow. He cried out in pain calling forth a hissing mistress._

_"Kur!" a familiar female voice hissed. Paul pulled out a gun, ready to fire at the naga. He was slammed into a wall by a wave of her arm as she made her way into the room. a cold scaly hand touched his arm. The pain intensified with her presence._

_"Yes Kur. Regain what rightly belongs to you!" she proclaimed loudly. Zak groaned at least allowing false comfort to come to him. She plucked him from his bed, carrying him like a toy before slithering out of the room, leaving Paul behind. Zak's eyes rolled to the back of his bed as he fell into the pools of unconsciousness._

_He woke who knows when later in an aquatic cavern filled with nagas. His headache had subsided he noted, sitting up. The air was dank as well as salty. The light was minimal and only torch light. The ground was polished stone from obvious years of water erosion and perhaps magic. He was glad to note he had the hand of Tsul Kalu with him. He had left it on him when the headache had struck. He was rather glad of that little bit._

_He stood up slowly as not to make a sound. He could hear Rani Naga rally the other nagas for battle all under his name. He grimaced at the thought. But what choice did he have? He could escape, possibly. But what then? He couldn't go home. The scientists could still be there. And he didn't have anyway to contact his parents either. The only choice he could really make if he were to escape was to disappear. Vanish from existence. He was a minor so he'd have to avoid the system and get ahold of money to survive. He'd have to become a criminal._

_He didn't move for a moment. He could do that. He could steal. He would to survive. His Uncle Doyle had stolen and worse as a mercenary. And he was world savvy. He knew how to play the locals of many countries. He quickly left the room, darting from shadow to shadow. His powers slowly ebbed from his body allowing him to feel the layout of the snake pit. The nagas moving with purpose, gathering weapons and armor. A small one, eager for battle was carelessly throwing armor trying to find something suited for it's small size. _

_It through something large and metallic, almost hitting Zak's head before it was reprimanded by an elder naga. Zak looked at the metal. His eyes widened recognizing what it was. Van Rook's old jet pack. It had been lost to him the only time he ever had to confront Naga's before he died. Zak lifted the heavy device checking for damage. It's left wing was slightly dented but overall seemed fine. It felt like fuel was still inside meaning it could still be functional._

_Quietly, he slipped the heavy device on his back, strapping it as tight as he could to his body. He darted for the exit he felt. As he saw the light leading out to open water, he activated the jet pack, alerting the nagas something was wrong. He didn't watch their reaction. He left the hissing snake pit and soared over a harbor. He was near a city. Looked American and none too friendly. It was perfect. He soared toward the city barely registering the sign that said 'Welcome to Gotham!'_

Zak groaned trying to rein in the cryptic energy. He had to move. The scientists could have seen the flare. He worked on evening his breathing. He had to get up and leave. Perhaps he'd return one day. Joker wouldn't be happy. Or maybe he wouldn't care. Losing an ace may make him mad. Or he might be like Harley. Only loved when gone.

Still, he'd have memories. And his new name. Bejune.

**I updated I think? Well review if you choose.**


End file.
